WBVDKT Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the Wbvdkt Wikia! WBVDKT Wiki is a wiki made for a group of friends who are serious roleplayers. Here we tell stories of our ongoing RPG and tell about the ships we create, and the places we've made. Yadda, yadda. If you like interesting stories, epic space battles, incredible ships and lots of humor then look around the wiki...if you dare....We have no true explanation, except that if you are unimaginative, don't like RPGs, or just plain noobish, leave! To people wishing to join: Read Joining WBVDKT by User:Naga Krion. News *'(2010/09/10)' Naga has declared a vote for Wolf leaving Tournytime permanently. All persons of Tournytime are required to vote immediately. Please replace the number next to the side you are voting for with the next highest number. For Wolf Leaving: 1 For Wolf Staying: 1 *'(2010/08/13)' The Civilization infobox template is under construction. It will be a much more advanced version of the Government template. Eventually, it will have about 70 hideable parameters, and ones that you can enter yourself. -- *'(2010/08/11)' I forgot to mension but there has been an update on the Ship infobox template that requires attension to all articles it transcludes to. Any articles with this template that you see white text where the image should be in edit in source mode and replace "image=" with "quicki=". Sorry for the inconvience, and thanks for your time. -- *'(2010/07/30)' The article "Tournytime" has been unlocked to all users, however IP addresses cannot edit it. (13:38 UCT) *'(2010/07/11)' The WBVDKT Space RPG is hereby unlocked, and able to be RPGed in. *'(2010/07/11)' Naga won't be on much, due to a dying PC and stuff in real life. *'(2010/07/10)' I'm putting an automatically categorizing tool on all (except the Ship) infoboxes (and for the edit logs, calling it autocating). Example, if you added the Company_infobox template to your article, not only would it add the infobox but add the article to the Company category. *'(2010/07/09)' Incase you didn't notice, the link colors have been changed (to dark blue and greenish) and the contents box's background color has been changed back to gray. Any comments, questions, objections etc. go to the talk page *'(2010/07/01) The WBVDKT Space RPG is now being stopped. Or, rather, we're taking a bit of a break until people can stop throwing tantrums about things that aren't even related to this in Tournytime. Wolf will be taking complete control of all characters and civs, and will turn the week article into a book series until the RPG resumes. You can continue to work on your articles in the meantime. Wolf also has rights to edit any and all articles in any way until further notice.' *(2010/07/07) There is a new parameter on the Ship template "Design", it goes on the top. That's not what she said. *(2010/06/27) Please read the Talk Pages formatting page, it's really useful and not that long. PS: Is anyone else actually gonna use this section? I'm gonna put it to the top. '''Affiliated Wikias *Space Exploration Role Play *SPU Wikia *Tournytime Nation RPG *The Tournytime Star Wars RPG Featured Article (2010/06/23) The current featured article is the Bly Article, because Bly himself is full of pwn and win. Featured Image From the series of Kris' starfields, the fourth is now available. For some reason there is no first... It's just a mystery. About us This RPG is basically a real-time (no taking turns or anything, played out in Tournytime) universal RPG, there are currently 6 known galaxies (The Appearence, Hydephiilo, The Nolon Galaxy, Aetheria, and 2 others). Each user usually controlls a civilization, however some users have been known to be a part of a civilization, or another user's, such as GA Vatrayen. Rules There is one universal rule for beginners, you must originate from The Appearence Other rules will be on the "Rules" page. Statistics articles since this wikia was set up! edits since this wikia was set up too! On the 9th of April, 2010, we reached 200 artiles. That means that in 111 days (4 months 21 days) we created 200 articles about this wikia. Let's see if we can reach 500 in the next few months. Latest Activity Category:Browse